


What We Deserve

by MissSunFlower94



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, pointless cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Maleficent thinks about what she deserves, what she does not, and what she has received anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Deserve

Maleficent looked out toward the Moors from a castle balcony, some hours after the battle, her wings fluttering anxiously behind her.

Much as she had wanted to return to the her kingdom immediately after, it was not a realistic option. She did not want to leave Aurora alone with King Stefan’s men - though they had surrendered not long after their king’s death, apparently serving more from fear than loyalty - and it would take too long to walk the girl back.

Furthermore, Diaval’s injuries, while healing, were still too much for him to fly, and he was exhausted. Maleficent was not about to leave him, either. Not after all he had done.

So she stayed, although every instinct called her away from this place. She did not enjoy closed spaces, she did not enjoy being separated from her kingdom, from fresh air and the sounds of the forest.

Diaval found her there, just as the sky began to lighten. She heard him approach but did not turn, looking out into the night, trying to think of nothing.

"Where is Aurora?" She asked before he could speak.

"Talking with some of the maids," he answered her promptly. He cleared his throat and added, "and the three pixies. They were worried about her." 

Maleficent sniffed. “Too worried to be of any use, as always. Why are you not with her?”

He moved to stand beside her. “Headache, which they were hardly helping.” She snorted softly, imagining that, as he went on. “Besides, I… had a feeling I might be needed more here.”

She stiffened. “What I  _need_  is for you to get your strength back as soon as possible so we can  _leave_. You’re still healing, you should be asleep.”

"As should you be, but that’s hardly stopped you from staying up and brooding."

"Are you planning to start mothering me, now that your nestling is grown?"

He laughed. “What makes you think I’m only  _starting_  now?”

Maleficent sighed, resigned to his jokes. Sixteen years with a singular companion will do that. She glanced sidelong at his profile then back into the night. “I could have saved him, you know?” she said, casually.

Diaval sobered instantly. “Ah.”

"He didn’t deserve her, Aurora, didn’t deserve her light and her love, but she," Maleficent hugged her wings around her slightly, "she deserved-"

"She deserves far better than what he would have given her, you know that."

Surprised, Maleficent turned to Diaval again. It was very easy to forget that she had sent him scouting and spying on the king for sixteen years, that Diaval had been closer witness to Stefan’s downward spiral into derangement and paranoia than she had. Even had the raven not pieced together what had happened between them, he would have long since seen that King Stefan was  _not_  a kind man. 

"She deserves a family."

He looked at her, the surprise on his face lit by the glow of early dawn. Gently he said, “She has one, mistress, or she would not be awake right now.”

And she knew that, she did. Aurora was awake, alive, because against all odds there was still love in Maleficent’s heart, love for that sweet, playful child who she had watched over since birth. She knew that, despite everything, Aurora loved her ‘godmother’, too. 

In spite of all she had done, all she  _deserved_ , Maleficent had somehow gained a family in that girl, too. 

And in the man - the raven - that now stood at her side and reminded her that she wasn’t alone.

Instead of saying any of that, however, she looked away from him again and said, “If you continue being so wise I shall be forced to turn you into an owl.”

He didn’t flinch, and she heard the smile - triumph - in his voice, “Ah, I’m not wise, I’m clever. It’s wisdom where you  _get_ something from it.”

"Mm," she said. "And what, pray, did you get from this?"

"A smile from my very broody mistress."

She shooed him away with one hand, though smiling indeed. “Expect to be a flee in the near future, Diaval.”

He nodded. “When I least suspect it, I suppose.”

"No less than what you deserve. Now, go back to Aurora, you’re not needed here any longer."

While Diaval’s smile held, there was still concern in his eyes. “You’re sure?”

"I am."

He studied her a moment longer, then nodded again. “Alright.”

Maleficent let him get to the door. “Diaval?”

"Yes?"

_Thank you. I don’t deserve you anymore than I deserve Aurora._

"Try to get some sleep."

He grinned at her. “Of course, mistress.” 


End file.
